Starfleet Intelligence
Starfleet Intelligence, also known as Starfleet Intelligence Command, is the fact-finding, threat-assessing, covert operations division of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet. Organization One of the positions within SI included the Director of Covert Ops. The rogue intelligence division known by some as Section 31 operated separately from Starfleet Intelligence and had no official connection to SI. Subdivisions *Listeners History Pre-Federation Starfleet Intelligence was originally a division of Earth Starfleet. In 2154, they discovered the Klingon Empire had established a genetic research facility on Qu'Vat colony. 23rd century Due to the strategic location and continued growth of the Triangle, the Triangle Sector Group is formed in 2260. In the year 2263, after the discovery of the meta-genome in the Taurus Reach by the USS Constellation, Starfleet Intelligence initiated Operation Vanguard in order to study the meta-genome and find information about the race that had created it. This project was based on the newly-constructed Vanguard, in a secret area of the station called "the Vault." Starfleet Intelligence assigned agent Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn to Vanguard in order to oversee this classified project. In order to keep information about this project secret, T'Prynn orchestrated the public disgrace of Federation News Service reporter Tim Pennington. When the Klingon Empire and Romulan Star Empire unexpectedly formed an alliance in 2267, SI's entire Romulan Activities Unit was replaced. They reported in 2268 that, as a result of this alliance, Romulans were now using Klingon starship designs. At the same time, they also enlisted Captain James T. Kirk to steal a prototype for an advanced Romulan cloaking device. 24th century In the year 2311 Starfleet Intelligence, acting out a plan devised by Captain John Harriman of the USS Enterprise-B, averted a certain war with the Romulan Star Empire by orchestrating the events that became known as the Tomed Incident. From the years 2328 to 2344, Starfleet Intelligence kept a close watch on the unstable situation on the planet Raknal IV near the Betreka Nebula, where the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union were attempting to develop separate continents of the planet according to terms developed by Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax. The Betreka Nebula Incident, as it came to be known, finally came to a close after Dax and S.I. operative Elias Vaughn discovered the truth about the legendary Klingon vessel known as Ch'gran. The vessels remains were found on the planet, and the Klingons wanted them back. After delivering the truth about the vessels history to the new Klingon Chancellor, K'mpec, K'mpec decided to withdraw from Raknal, thus ending the Betreka Nebula Incident. In 2347, T'Prynn, Vaughn, and S.I. operative Ruriko Tenmei facilitated the defection of Cardassian scientist Cren Veruda, who had developed an advanced Artificial Intelligence for Cardassia. In 2360, Chief of Starfleet Intelligence Admiral Uhura authorized a covert mission to Romulan space to gather intelligence on the Romulan disease known as the gnawing. By 2363, SI was attempting to learn more of the mysterious race known only as the Ferengi but had failed to gather anymore information about this species genetic profile or any other aspect of their civilization. In 2369, a team from Starfleet Intelligence joined similar teams from Starfleet Research and Development and the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in boarding Deep Space 9 after the Cardassians had left the space station. By the year 2371, SI suspected that there was Borg activity on New Titan. Thus, they dispatched their elite anti-Borg intelligence unit and recruited Captain Jean-Luc Picard as well as Doctor Beverly Crusher to aid the team. Starfleet Intelligence was also responsible for the retrieval operation on Romulus in order to recover Ambassador Spock on Romulus so that he could attend the funeral of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. After the return of the USS Voyager from the Delta Quadrant in 2378, SI Director of Covert Ops Brenna Covington was involved in a secret conspiracy which involved the deployment of a Borg virus that was slowly assimilating the populace. This was part of plot by Covington to use the Borg Royal Protocol to establish herself as a new Borg Queen. Her plans were later discovered by the crew of the USS Voyager who ended her plans of dominating a new Borg race. In 2382, President Nanietta Bacco authorized SI to conduct a military covert operation against the Typhon Pact after slipstream technology was stolen from the Mars shipyards. Bacco gave the order that all means were to be made in order to eliminate reverse engineering of the technology by the Pact members. Starfleet Intelligence by the year 2387 recommended the Federation keep a close watch on the activities of the Orion Syndicate which led to a crackdown on their operations. While it was initially successful in curbing their threat, the death of their leader Ramius which SI later determined led to the rise of Melani Di'an who controlled 30% of the Syndicate's operations. Analysts determined that her dominance in the Syndicate was the first time in over twenty years that an Orion had taken control of the organization and led some to believe that the race may return as an interstellar power. Directors of Starfleet Intelligence *Nyota Uhura (2360s) (Short term as SI Director) *Jenny Shepard (2354-current) Personnel *Nyota Uhura *Elias Vaughn *T'Prynn *Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto *Drysi Gravenor *Ruriko Tenmei *Marta Batanides *William Ross *Allen Trask *Brenna Covington *Libby Webber *Laura Burke *Bridget McLellan *Cervantes Quinn *Selim Aziz *Typhuss James Kira *Jane Smith *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Jenny Shepard *Telek Category:Earth organizations Category:Federation organizations